madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorwalski or Dorski or Kowis (Doris
This is a rumor page about the relationship between Kowalski & Doris ---- This is a rumor about Doris & Kowalski's relationship, this is called Dorwalski, which is mentioned by King Julien XIII on how he names the relationship (mentioned in Hypnotic Love) It may appear in The penguin who loved me. Evidence Doris Hints *No evidence reports on Doris' positive feelings towards Kowalski, for she slaps him with her tail, and calls him names *According to Skipper (Gone in a Flash) Doris only "likes" Kowalski as a friend, not "like-likes" him as he does her. However, Lucinda found out in "By Near You Code" that Doris is denying her real feelings to uphold some kind of reputation. Kowalski Hints *In Gone in a Flash, Kowalski shows his love by suggesting Doris's echolocation powers, but is downright disappointed when Skipper mentions the fact that Doris likes him, but doesn't love him. *In Hot Ice, he accidentally inserts a tape of a recording of himself reading a love poem to Doris. *In Love Hurts, Skipper mentions his thing with Doris, he also mentions that Kowalski has a tattoo about it, but did not say where. *In The Return of the Revenge of Dr.Blowhole, Mort reveals that Kowalski loves Doris so much that he uses her name as the password on his top-secret vault, and King Julien's responce to that is: "Oh! The dolphin-lady who broke him? Yes, he does go on and on about her." This goes to show Kowalski loves Doris to the point of obssesion. *In Hypnotic Love, Kowalski constantly pesters Doris on Valentine's Day for her to be his valentine. *As mentioned on the Hypnosis page, Kowalski is so desperate to have Doris love him, he attempted hypnosis on her, but failed in every repeated attempt because his concentration strength was too weak or he became a victim by rebounding the hypnosis. *In Driven to Brink Skipper says while asleep "No, no, Doris, Kowalski must never know" Possibly is that Doris (in Skipper's dream) tells Skipper that she loves him(Kowalski) But Skipper hides it, also there is a rumor that Skipper is also in love with Doris. *In the Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole, Mort revealed the keypad's control lock was Doris & Julien replied, "Ah, the dolphin lady who broke him, he goes on & on about her". so everyone in the zoo seems to know about the Dorwalski issue, Mort, being stupider than King Julien, doesn't know it consciously, so he knows on instincts. *In Showdown on Fairway 18, Skipper says that Doris is Kowalski's enemy. *In a picture for The Penguin Who Loved Me, Kowalski is seen holding onto the back of Doris' dorsal fin, and in the end of the episode the two kiss. Other Rumors *Kowalski and Marlene (aka: Marski) *Kowalski & Lucinda (aka Lucinski) Appearances *Gone in a Flash *Hot Ice *Love Hurts *Hypnotic Love *By Near You Code (second appearance) *The Penguin who loved Me (first canonical appearance) Category:Rumors Category:Rumor-Character Category:Fan-Ship